This application is for funds to initiate and develop a new research program in the immunotherapy of acute leukemia. We plan to investigate the effect of the schedule of adminitration of immunotherapy in relation to chemotherapy and the relative effect of adjuvants such as BCG vs. specific (leukemia cell) immunization on the stimulation of cellular and humoral determinants of immune responsiveness. At the same time we will determine whether such laboratory measurments of immunological competence against the leukemia cell will be predictive of clinical control of disease. Cells will be collected from patients with acute leukemia using the NCI-IBM continuous flow centrifuge. These cells will be frozen and stored for testing and for later immunization of the same or other patients with histologically similar acute leukemia. Some patients will be given adjuvants alone or in combination with leukemia cells. The patients will be extensively studied for cellular and humoral immunity to leukemia associated antigens to determine whether augmentation of presumed intrinsic rejection mechanisms is actually accomplished. Cellular immunity will be measured using lymphocyte-mediated cytotoxicity and mixed lymphocyte stimulation tests. Humoral antibodies to be studied include "blocking factor", cytotoxic antibodies, and cytophilic antibodies. These studies will enable us to gather basic information about the response to immunotherapeutic maneuvers and help to clarify the relative roles of cellular mediated and humoral immunity in the rejection of human leukemia.